


Sick Day

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith has a cold, Sick Character, Sickfic, and is super stubborn about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Keith's not feeling well, and Shiro uses his superb leadership skills to get him to take a day off to recover.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cgf_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf_kat/gifts).



> Written for cgf_kat, who wasn't feeling very well today. Hope this helps! :)

Keith feels awful.

No, not just awful; like he’s been run over by a garbage truck, had the garbage inside dumped on him, then run over again. He turns his alarm off when it beeps at him, and only means to close his eyes for a second to stretch, but ends up nodding off again.

He's startled back to wakefulness by a knock at his door, and Shiro’s muffled voice from the other side.

“Keith? Hey, you in there?”

Keith blinks, trying to clear his eyes. He glances at the clock near his bed and holy hell...he’s  _ so  _ late.

He stumbles out of bed, nearly tripping over his blanket in the process and only wobbles a little on his way to the door. He hits the button, and the door swishes open to reveal Shiro on the the other side, looking concerned.

“I’m here.” Keith says, or tries to say. His voice comes out as a croak, and Shiro’s eyebrows rise in response.

There’s a pause while Shiro looks him over, then steps forward to put his hands lightly on Keith’s shoulders to turn him so he’s facing his bed again.

“What?”

“You’re going back to bed.”

“What, no, I’m already late, we’ve got training and I’m holding us up, I just need a moment to get dressed-”

“Nope. Not happening. We can train a day without you.”

Keith tries to duck out from under Shiro’s hands and almost tips sideways; Shiro manages to catch him before he tips too far and uses his grip to nudge Keith closer to his bed.

“But-”

“Don’t make me use my leader voice on you.”

Keith sits on the edge of his bed and glowers up at Shiro. “That doesn’t work on me.” He barely manages to hold back a wince; if Shiro knows his throat hurts there’ll be no stopping him. Shiro narrows his eyes, hands on his hips.

“Wanna bet?”

Keith scowls harder, and ugh, that’s making his head hurt. Like hell he’s going to give in, though. He’s fought through worse than a cold before. He tries to stand up again and Shiro puts his metal hand on his head and pushes him back down.

“That’s cheating.”

“It is not.” Shiro’s smiling pretty wide now, completely unrepentant, and it’s only making Keith more irritated.

“Is so.” Keith knows he sounds petulant, but he really couldn’t give less of a fuck if he tried.

Shiro takes his hand back and his smile goes soft and small. “I’ll make you a deal. You can try to get up three times. If you can get past me, then I’ll let you out to train, no fussing. If you can’t, you’ll stay here and get some more rest and let us take care of you. How’s that?”

There’s a catch. Keith  _ knows  _ there is, there has to be, but he’s so tired and annoyed that he can’t see it. He briefly weighs the option of just staying here to start with, but he knows if he does that Shiro will get _really_ worried, and he doesn’t want that.

“Ugh, fine,” and before he’s stopped speaking, Keith goes low and tries to dive past Shiro, who calmly sticks his leg out, tripping Keith and sending him sprawling to the floor.

“That’s one.” Shiro helps him back up and onto the bed, and Keith feels a burst of energy fueled entirely by irritation. Lance had said once in passing that Keith was powered by spite, and Lance wasn’t entirely wrong. Not that he’d ever let _Lance_ know that.

He glowers up at Shiro who’s still smiling pleasantly back down at him, arms loose at his sides. “Ready?”

Keith snarls, voice cracking painfully, and he thinks, ‘to hell with it’ and goes straight forward, hitting Shiro at waist-level and tackling him to the floor. Shiro yelps with surprise, tumbling back to land on his ass as Keith rides the momentum down and springs forward, climbing over Shiro to make for the door. He almost gets past, but then Shiro catches his ankle,  _ again  _ with the metal hand, and down Keith goes. He tugs hard at his leg, but Shiro’s grip is unyielding, and he knows he isn’t getting loose until Shiro lets go. Keith huffs a sigh, and drops back down to the floor.

“That’s two.” Shiro lets go and gets back to his feet, reaching a hand down; Keith takes it, letting Shiro help him. He considers making a break for the door again, but it’s pretty clear by now it’s not going to happen. He’s drained from the first two attempts, and knows he doesn’t have a third in him. He just wants to be left alone to recover in peace.

“Done?”

Keith scowls, and even though he knows it’s true, it’s still a struggle to get the words out. “Yeah, I’m done.”

Shiro looks momentarily surprised, quickly followed by concern, and yeah. There’s the worry Keith was expecting.

“Really?”

“Damnit Shiro, _yes_.” Keith stalks to the bed and falls onto it, and oh- he hadn’t realized how achy his muscles were until just now. Laying down feels better. He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he feels Shiro’s flesh hand on his forehead, brushing his hair back. He cracks his eyes open and looks up.

“Doesn’t feel like you have a temperature. Why don’t you get some more sleep, and I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

Keith grumbles an affirmative, already mostly back asleep. Shiro pulls his blanket back up to his chest and gives Keith’s hair a gentle ruffle before quietly leaving the room again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Want to say hello, ask a question, or send me a prompt/story idea? Feel free to pop by on tumblr and send me an ask! You can find me at [Analisegrey](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
